Kurt creates group Muppet Babies
by StudyInViolet
Summary: Rachel spams Facebook with video clips, Mr. Schue posts assignments, Tina and Artie engage in poke wars, and Brittany finds status updates confusing. Glee told through Facebook.
1. Mr Schue changes group name

Kurt creates group Glee Muppet Babies

Admin McKinley: Due to losing members and the group admin having his account disabled the "McKinley High Glee Club" has been disbanded.

Mr. Schue is now admin of "McKinley High Glee Club"

Mr. Schue changes group name to "New Directions"

Mr. Schue posts auditions videos: "RESPECT", "Mr. Cellophane", "Let it Be", " Kissed a Girl", and "Own My Own"

Mercedes Jones joins New Directions

Kurt Hummel joins New Directions

Artie Abrams joins New Directions

Tina Cohen-Chang joins New Directions

Rachel Berry joins New Directions

Artie and Tina are now friends

Kurt adds Glee Club to Interests

Mercedes updates songbook to include "Halo"

Rachel changes her status "Being part of something special makes you special!"

Quinn Fabray:Why don't you do us all a favor man hands?

Mr. Schue posts video "Sit down you're rocking the boat"

Rachel writes: "There's nothing ironic about show choir!"

Rachel leaves New Directions

Mr. Schue writes on Rachel's wall:

Mr. Schue: You're the best one in the group

Rachel: I know I am, but that doesn't mean anything if we suck.

Mr. Schue: What do you want me to do then?

Rachel: I need a male lead to keep up with me

Mr. Schue: Will you stay if I find one?

Rachel joins "New Directions"

Coach Sue Sylvester posts picture "High school Social Structure" on New Directions' homepage

Coach Sylvester: Where's glee club, sub-basement!

Mr. Schue accepts Coach Ken Tanaka invitation to "McKinley Footballers" locker room meeting

Mr. Schue tags Finn Hudson in "Pot smokers of America" album

Finn joins New Directions

Rachel likes this

Kurt: We're kinda of good

Brad the Piano Man likes this

New Directions accepts invitation to see Carmel High's Vocal Adreanline

Mercedes posts video of "Rehab"

Artie does not like this

Tina: We're d-d-doomed

Mr. Schue has changed his status to "Expectant Father"

Mr. Schue is no longer admin of "New Directions"

Finn leaves "New Directions"

Rachel becomes temporary admin

Kurt does not like this

Artie changes his status "Trapped in porta-potty"

Finn: Rescue on the way

Finn leaves "Slushies, Dumpsters, and Patriotic Wedgies"

Finn joins "New Directions"

Rachel likes this

Finn posts event "Don't Stop Believin'"

Artie: Will recruit and bribe the Jazz Band

Mercedes: Wardrobe

Kurt: I'll help, you need all you can get, hon.

Rachel: I got choreography

Tina : I don't know what to do

Artie: Why don't you try beatboxing?

Tina throws a sheep at Artie

Rachel posts video "Don't Stop Believing" to the public

Quinn, Noah "Puck"erman, Coach Sylvester, and Santana Lopez do not like this

Mr. Schue likes this

Mr. Schue is now admin of "New Directions"


	2. Mr Schue posts assignment Le Freak

Kurt creates group Glee Muppet Babies

Mr. Schue posts new assignment "Le Frek"

Mercedes: This song is terrible

Kurt : And it's kinda of gay

Finn: I don't want to sing this in front of actual people

Tina agrees

Rachel writes on Finn's wall:

Rachel: Do you want to rehearse tomorrow? All great performers get nervous, I can help you get over it.

Finn: Sorry, I have a Celibacy Club meeting

Rachel joins Celibacy Club

Rachel writes on club wall:

Girls want sex as much as guys do!

Rachel leaves Celibacy Club

Kurt: I could have told you it was a bad idea

Finn writes on Rachel's wall

Finn: The stuff you said the other day, you're right

Rachel: Thanks, your opinions matters a greatly to me.

Finn: Does your rehearsal offer still stand?

Kurt and Mercedes are now friends.

Kurt writes on Mercedes's wall:

Kurt: You looked like a technicolor zebra today

Mercedes: you're just a hater

Kurt: You need to call me before you get dressed, I have the magic touch

Mercedes: i've seen what you call clothes, and I'll pass

Kurt: You don't know good taste if it walked right in front of you

Mercedes: yea right.

Kurt: Not that it means anything you got a great voice, diva pipes to rival Whitney

Mercedes: Please, I all about the Mariah and some Jen Holliday

Kurt: Speak of which, I netflicked Dreamgirls to critique the wardrobe, wanna out singalong and best our chances of surviving?

Mercedes: As long as you don't talk about my clothes again.

Artie pokes Tina.

Artie writes on Tina's wall:

Artie: Are you afraid of the assembly?

Tina: What's else there isn't to be afraid of?

Artie: The exponential rise in daily brutalities, dumpster dives and slushie facials

Tina: If only they're were knights in shining armor to protects the school's losers

Artie: Or invisibility cloaks and phasers

Tina: You're such a dork, but in a good way

Artie: By the way, thanks for today. You know, the find the wheelchair game

Tina: I was out there anyway, that's what friends do right?

Artie: Right friends.

Tina: See ya at practice

Tina pokes Artie back.

Rachel posts password locked assignment "Give them what they want!"

Kurt: Blood?

Rachel posts video "Push it!" to the public

Video has been removed for being the most offensive thing seen in twenty years of teaching

Principal Figgins has restricted Glee club's access to the songbook

Rachel sends Finn invitation to "Vocal practice with an indoor picnic"

Finn accepts invitation, he arrives early

Rachel writes on Finn's wall:

Why did you leave so suddenly?

Finn updates his relationships status "Dating Quinn Fabray"

Mr Schue post audition videos "Say a Little Prayer"

Quinn Fabray joins New Directions

Santana Lopez joins New Directions

Brittany joins New Directions

Mr. Schue creates assignment "Don't Stop Believin'"

Rachel: you gave Quinn the solo? Are you punishing me?

Mr. Schue: It's not all about you Rachel

Kurt writes on New Directions's wall:

So we're stuck with songs about balloons and sunshine due to the admin block, anyone thinks the club's really going under?

Admin AA changes levels of restrictions

New Directions can access the songbook again

Tina sends Artie a private message:

Tina: I knew you could do it


	3. Mr Schue posts an annoucement

Kurt creates group Glee Muppet Babies

Mr. Schue left this message for "New Directions"

Glee rehearsals will have a set end time effective today. Rehearsals will also focus primarily on vocals. If you have any concerns please private message me.

Artie writes on Tina's wall:

Artie: How many guess Rachel regrets what she said?

Tina: Eight spelled out in cookies.

Kurt: Really," I'm sorry cookies", how tacky.

Mercedes: They were kinda of good

Artie: If you like pink frosting.

Kurt: Which Mr. Schue doesn't, given by his country club attire.

Tina: I didn't think Rachel was right about his choreography being bad.

Kurt: Of course Rachel doesn't think that, it's those Cherrio Stepford smilers who do. They're out to ruin us.

Artie: You might be right. I don't see why else the want to join our merry bans of misfits

Mercedes: Isn't Quinn Fabray dating Finn?

Kurt: Well it is obvious to anyone with eyes that Rachel's carving a name for the poor boy as her male lead. Head Cherrio might have picked up on it.

Artie: That's bad right?

Kurt: It'll make practice interesting, since Mr. Schue's gone mia. Nothing like a cat fight.

Santana Lopez has changed her status to single.

Puck: You broke up with me over a credit score!

Santana: I like some stability in my life, and your score was too low.

Quinn: Good for you Santana, stay away from Lima losers

Brittany: Credit scores scare me.

Rachel adds video clips from "Spring Awakening" to playlist

Kurt updates favorites to include "Wicked"

Brittany buys a rainbow ring from the marketplace

Artie updates his activities to include Jazz Band, AV Club, and Glee Club

Tina adds dancing to her interests

Mercedes changed her profile picture.

Kurt: Liking the new hairstyle so much more!

Mercedes posted mp3 "Somebody to Love" on her profile

Tina likes this.

Kurt writes on Mercedes's wall:

Feeling lonely? You don't need to be you're fabulous. Though your outfit leads much to be desired, want to hit the mall?

Quinn sends Santana a private message

Ms. Sylvester wants us to divide the club. Any ideas how?

Santana sends Quinn a private message

The usual way of course, preying on their tender feelings. Losers are very fragile.

Mercedes changed her status, she's crushing.

Tina: On who?

Mercedes: It's a secret.

Rachel has sent an invitation out "Get Daktoa Stanley to choreograph our numbers"

Quinn accepts

Santana accepts

Mercedes accepts

Kurt accepts

Tina accepts

Brittany is lost

Rachel posts video "Mercy"

Rachel sends video "Mercy" to Finn

Rachel: See this is why we need Dakota Stanley!

Finn: we don't need anyone other than Mr. Schue. Where are you get the money to pay for it anyway?

Sue Sylvester posts "Cherrio Car wash with proceeds to abomination known as Glee Club"

Tina sends a private message to Artie

Did you noticed anything weird between Mercedes and Kurt today at practice?

Artie sends a private message to Tina

They were talking about showtunes instead of fashion?

Tina sends a private message to Rachel

I'm worried about Mercedes, I think her crush is on Kurt

Rachel sends a private message to Tina

My thoughts exactly. She has all the tell tale signs on unrequited crush about to be crushed by the irrefutable fact that he'll never come to reciprocated the same feelings. We need a gay intervention. Meet me afterschool, I'll have brochures and flow charts.

Mercedes updates her status "I like how I feel with him and that's enough for me"

Tina: You shouldn't just settle for anything

Mercedes: Yea none of us should.

Artie post pictures in album "Glee Car wash"

Finn: I'm still not down with this, but good job everyone

Rachel: It was very successful we raised a great deal of money and brought awareness to the Glee club.

Artie: People came because the cheerleaders were half-naked.

Rachel: It's for a good cause, even if they are exhibitionists.

Tina: What happened to Kurt's car?

Mercedes writes on Kurt's wall:

Can we talk?

Dakota Stanley gains admin rights to "New Directions"

Dakota Stanley post menus and rehearsal schedules to the homepage.

Read and abide by this. Will discuss at practice

Artie wrote on New Directions' wall:

Artie: He tried to cut me because I can't walk!

Tina: I think we made a mistake hiring him

Kurt: You think? We may be a band of misfits, but he don't need to pay him to tell us that!

Artie: Notice how the Cheerios weren't included

Kurt: Told you they were trying to sabotage us. Damn their immaculate complexions!

Rachel: We can't allow him to tell how to change ourselves!

Artie: You tell us all the time

Rachel: But only about your vocals, which while good needs help.

Kurt: I agree with Artie. This Dakota character was all your idea. You brought him up, you put up the case to hire him

Finn: And you scared Mr. Schue away.

Rachel: I get it, but don't you guys want to win?

Mercedes: I am not living on coffee to win!

Rachel sends a private message to Dakota Stanley:

Due to outrageous expectations and dictations you proffered to us, as a collective group you are fired. Expect your money in the mail.

Dakota Stanley no longer has admin rights.

Rachel sends a message to New Directions:

Stanley is gone, what are going to do now?

Finn adds to his activities "Acafellas"

Finn invites Puck to Acafellas auditons

Finn posted video "PTA Performance"

Mr. Schue: It was great fun and all but that's it for the group

Mr Schue posted a message on New Directions homepage:

Everyone I just wanted to apologize for my absence these few weeks, as I took the chance to live out my dreams at the expense of yours. But from what I gathered in the mean time you guys had quite an adventure with this Montana person. If you're willing to have confidences in me and my choreography gain I like to pick up with full stream.

Finn likes this.

Rachel like this.

Sue Sylvester sends a message to "Operation Destroy Glee Club"

Due to your recent failure, your tanning privileges have been revoked.

Santana does not like this

Mercedes sends Kurt a private message:

You can do this, Kurt. And remember I got your back.

Kurt updated his status "I'm gay."

Kurt and Mercedes are now Besties


	4. Footballers put a ring on it

Kurt writes on Artie's wall:

Kurt: Can you help me out with a small project of mine?

Artie: If it involves makeovers, the answer is still no.

Kurt: That's on the back burner for now. I need a video camera.

Artie: Should I ask what are you going to do with it?

Kurt: Don't worry your frumpy little head about it.

Kurt sends an invitation to Tina:

This Saturday, my house. I have the music and costumes.

Tina accepts invitation.

What about the third person? Is Mercedes coming?

Kurt sends a private message to Tina:

No way. Love the girl, but I am not having a diva off again.

Tina sends a private message to Kurt

Again?

Kurt sends a private message to Tina

Don't ask.

Kurt sends an invitation to Brittany

I need a dancer, and you're the best the club has so far. So you're in.

Brittany accepts invitation.

Who are you again?

Kurt posts video "Single Ladies'

Kurt tags Tina and Brittany.

Tina posts a comment on video "Single Ladies"

Tina: You didn't say you were going to post it!

Artie likes this.

Brittany: Why am I in black and white, did we go back in time?

Mercedes: You did Beyonce without me? Are you still mad about what happened with Glitter?

Rachel: Why are you wasting your time with this nonsense, Invitationals are coming up!

Kurt: Speaks the person who updates both their Facebook and Myspace with karoke videos!

Kurt sends a message to Artie

What a very interesting interjection to the conversation that was Arthur. Got eyes for the blond Cherrio?

Artie sends a message to Kurt

What are you angling for?

Kurt sends a message to Artie

I got the video, and I can make you a copy.

Artie sends a message to Kurt

I loaned you my AV club equipment. I own you Hummel.

Kurt sends a message to Artie

What would you say about hypothetically if someone led their dad to believe he was the kicker on the football team when he really wasn't?

Artie sends a message to Kurt

I say hypothetically this person needs to look to for someone who came help them out, who isn't the football team's punching bag. By this I mean talk to Finn. And Kurt I want the equipment and the video when I come over, including that weird chip and dip thing you brought to lunch.

Mr. Schue has posted a new assignment "Tonight".

Artie likes this.

Mercedes likes this.

Kurt likes this.

Rachel does not like this.

Rachel: You must have wrote the wrong name Mr. Schue, I thought I made it clear any solos from West Side Story are mine exclusively.

Mr. Schue: I don't think you're being fair to Tina

Mercedes: wait a sec, I'm a jet?

Rachel has left "New Directions"

Rachel updates her activities to include, Ballet Club, and The Cabaret.

Rachel posts video "Taking Chances"

Rachel updates her status: I'm going to star in the musical!

Finn extends Kurt and invitation to Football tryouts.

Kurt: That's like an audition right?

Coach Tanaka has posted a vacancy in kicker position

Kurt: My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm auditioning for the role of kicker

Kurt posted a video of Football audition

Kurt has joined the group "McKinley Footballers"

Kurt updated his activities: Kicker

Artie: No way, cool beans!

Tina: nobody says cool beans, you dork.

Artie: I'm trying to congratulate him!

Mercedes: I'm with Tina on this, you're embarrassing yourself

Kurt: Have any of you seen Finn, I wanted to thank him for his help?

Mercedes: I dunno, he kinda disappeared after practice.

Brittany: Do you know any dolphins?

Artie: So, when's your first game?

Brittany adopts a duck

Brittany changes "Duck" to "Ballad"

Brittany has joined "Mob Wars"

Brittany writes on Santana's wall:

Brittany: San you should totally join!

Santana: Why do I want to waste my time online like the rest of those losers?

Mr. Schue invites Rachel to join "New Directions"

Rachel : Only if I have the solo back.

Quinn updates her status: I will never drink wine coolers again

Brittany: When did wine become cool?

Quinn sends a Finn a private message

I'm pregnant.

Finn sends Queen a private message

How, we never did anything!

Quinn sends Finn a private message

Hot tub. I need you Finn, I can't raise this baby on my own.

Mr. Schue invites "McKinley Footballers" to dance practice.

Mr. Schue: Since "Single Ladies" worked for Kurt, we'll be learning dancing to help with your coordination.

Puck does not like this.

Azimo does not like this.

Footballer 34 likes this

Finn updates his status: You can rent books like movies

Puck: Dude you're talking about books what's wrong.

Finn sends a Puck a private message

Quinn's pregnant.

Puck sends Quinn a private message

'Sup milf

Quinn sends Puck a private message

Don't you dare tell Finn, you lima loser!

Quinn and Puck are no longer friends

Artie writes on Tina's wall.

Artie: Are you serious about not doing the solo? How often do you think Mr. Schue will hand anyone not Finn or Rachel a solo, especially Rachel?

Tina: That's the reason. I'm not good as her, and she'll quit Glee for good if I don't.

Artie: We'll be fine without her.

Tina: You don't really believe that. I'm just going to give it up, take one for the team.

Artie: If you're going to give up the solo, could you at least sing it for me?

Tina: My house or yours ?

Artie: Mine. My mom made peanut butter cookies.

Tina: Oh one more thing.

Tina pokes Artie

Artie pokes Tina

Tina dropkicks Artie

Artie throws a fish at Tina

Tina throws a sheep at Artie

Artie throws a cake at Tina

Kurt writes on Tina's wall: Get a room!

Santana joins the group "En Espangol: Mexico is taking over the US"

Brittany updates her status, There's a bird in my locker

Santana: How did it even get in there?

Brittany: I was lost

Kurt invites Mercedes, Artie, and Tina to "First Football Game"

Artie accepts.

Mercedes accepts.

Tina accepts.

Kurt invites Burt Hummel to "First Football Game"

Kurt sends Artie a private message

I need a favor, just how much pull do you have with the AV club?

Artie sends Kurt a private message

Quite a bit. I take my pay in Oreos.

Mercedes posts album "Football game"

Tina and Artie are tagged.

Artie: At least the view wasn't too bad

Mercedes: Even Mr. Hummel had better seats than us and he came late!

Artie: Kurt's dad?

Tina: You haven't met him yet.

Artie: How did you meet him! Why am I'm always left out!

Artie posts video "Footballers put a ring on it."

Artie posts video "Kurt's winning kick"

Finn: First game we won all season!

Kurt sent Mercedes private message:

I did what you said, I told my dad. He said he already knew.

Kurt joined the group "My Dad is a Superdad"

Mr. Schue posts audition video "Football Single Ladies"

Mike Chang joins New Directions

Matt Rutherford joins New Directions

Puck joins New Directions

Mr. Schue posts a new announcement:

We have twelve members, enough to qualify!

Mr. Schue posts assignment "Tonight"

Mr. Schue: Show us what you got Tina.

Rachel leaves New Directions.


	5. April Rhodes joins New Directions

Mr. Schue posts video "Don't Stop Belevin' "

Artie: Dude we suck

Kurt: I hate to say it but we need Rachel's golden pipes

Mercedes: I still can't believe Mr. Schue handed the solo over to queen cherrio

Artie: We can improve suckage, but Rachel was a standout. Judges like broadway more

Kurt: Damn her talent!

Tina: And we're still one person short.

Kurt: It's depressing really if you thin about it. Finn will only stay as long as long as Mr. Schue's here, the Cherrios are here for Finn, and the jocks for the Cherrios.

Artie: And we're outnumbered

Mercedes: why couldn't you get any of your Jazz band buddies to join?

Artie: They're already playing for us.

Tina: how did you get them to do it anyway?

Artie: I have my ways.

Finn sends a message to Mr. Schue:

Couldn't you lighten the load a bit on Quinn, she's not feeling too well?

Mr. Schue sends a message to Finn:

I can layers other voices. what's wrong with her again?

Finn sends a message to Mr. Schue:

Circles makes her dizzy

Mike updated favorite television shows with So you think you can dance?

Matt: you actually watch this!

Mike: you watch that model show!

Matt: Top Model has hot chicks in it

Mike: Same diff man, same diff

Puck added pool cleaning to interests

Santana: how is that an interest?

Matt: you don't want to know, trust me

Brittany: Puck cleaned my pool once.

Quinn updates her status: looking at my wardrobe is depressing

Kurt changes his layout.

Kurt update his status: Got to keep it like Gaga, different each time

Mr. Schue posted an announcement:

Mr. Schue: April Rhodes is our new member!

Finn: old people can join now?

Puck: she's old, but hot

Artie: this sounds like a terrible idea

Mr. Schue: Don't worry it'll work out

Mt. Schue posts audition video "Maybe this time"

Kurt: She might just blow Berry out the water

April Rhodes joins "New Directions"

Mr. Shue sends Finn invitation to "Guidance Counseling"

Ms. Pillsbury sends Finn list of scholarships

Ms. Pillsbury: You can Glee to help support you in the future.

Finn: but glee won't win without rachel

Rachel posts video "Maybe this time"

Rachel posts video "Cabaret rehearsals day one

Rachel posts video "Mid afternoon vocal refreshers"

Rachel posts video "Myspace videos Jan 05 to Nov 06"

Rachel sends Sandy Ryerson a message :

Here are first ideas for wardrobe and staging blocking, for your consideration

Rachel updates her album to include pictures of Dad and Daddy

Rachel takes "Which Broadway star are you?" Quiz

Finn sends Rachel a private message :

Are you busy with anything?

Rachel sends Finn a private message:

I'm just very busy running over my lines, which are very important when you're he lead in musical.

Finn sends Rachel a private message

Sound cool. You need any help?

Rachel sends Finn a private message:

I might, if you're offering your services.

Finn sends Rachel a private message:

No problem, we're friends right?

Rachel sends Finn a private message:

Of course we are.

Mr. Schue sends April a private message

Why don't you try winning the kids over? To get them being more receptive of your presence.

April gives Kurt liquid courage

April gives Kurt a stack of magazines

Kurt writes on New Directions' wall:

I changed my mind, April's a goddess.

April sends Mercedes and Tina "Tips on how to get bargain deals"

Mercedes and Tina change their user pics

Kurt: loving the shades

Mercedes: yea, they were a steal.

Tina: Totally

April sends Quinn, Santana and Brittany hair styling tips.

April: Just give it a little "toss, toss"

Brittany: that's wicked

April sends invitation to Puck, Mike and Matt to meet after football practice:

April: to get a bit closer of course

Artie updates his status: Why do I feel I'm always left out?

Tina pokes Artie.

Tina: Feel better now?

Artie: This means war.

Artie pokes Tina

Tina pokes Artie

Artie pokes Tina

Tina pokes Artie

Artie throws water balloons at Tina

Tina throws a fish at Artie

Artie throws a pie at Tina

Tina throws a ninja star at Artie

Artie throws a stapler at Tina

Tina trips Artie.

Kurt writes on Mercedes's wall:

Kurt: Is it me or there's something going on with them?

Mercedes: This involves covert action

Mike challenges Matt to a superpoke war.

Kurt: I wouldn't do that, check out Artie and Tina's feed.

Mike sends Matt a private message:

Mike: How about DDR at my house instead?

Rachel sends Finn an invitation to run lines.

Rachel: You're a really good actor, you should consider joining the play

Finn: i'm not sure, it's a lot of lines, and you seemed so stressed out about it. i don't know if i can do both.

Finn sends Rachel an invitation:

Did you want to go bowling? It could be good stress relief for the play.

Rachel accepts.

Mercedes sends Tina : "Compatibility Quiz"

Tina writes on Mercedes's wall:

Tina: That's not funny!

Kurt: oooh what happened?

Mercedes: It was just a joke, i'll send it to you.

Tina: don't do that! please merecedes!

Kurt: Now I'm really curious

Mercedes: sent it.

Kurt: got it, and I agree.

Tina: you both are mean.!

Artie: I feel like I missing out on something, again.

Rachel posts album "Bowling Date with Finn, that's not a Date but it really is a Date because we kissed"

Rachel renames album to "Bowling with Finn"

Finn is tagged in the album "Bowling with Finn"

Finn: I had fun last night why don't you think of coming back to Glee?

Rachel joins New Directions.

Mercedes posts on the New Directions' Wall:

Mercedes: Major scandal! Quinn's pregnant and Finn's the father!

Quinn: Who told her?

Puck: It wasn't me.

Rachel leaves New Directions

Rachel and Finn are no longer friends.

Kurt updates his status: Bambi I cried so hard when the hunter killed your mommy

Kurt sends puke to Ms. Pillsbury

Ms. Pillsbury obtains banshee scream

Ms. Pillsbury updates her status: my shoes have gone to meet their maker, and I liked them too

Ms. Pillsbury sends a message to Mr. Schue:

Ms. Pillsbury: April Rhodes has go to go. She gave Kurt booze! She going to get them all addicts like her!

Mr. Schue: I'll talk to her.

Ms. Pillsbury: You need to, for the sake of the kids.

Mr. Schue sends a message to April:

Sober up. I can't have be a bad influence on the kids.

April sends a message to Mr. Schue

Will do.

April joins the group "never trust drunken promises to sober up"

Mr. Schue posts video "Last Name"

Rachel does not like this.

Ms. Pillsbury: She was drunk on stage, Mr. Schue! Drunk to her eyeballs!

April does not like this.

April sends Mr. Schue a message:

It was great to have that spotlight, just once, but my time is over. It's time for the applause to be for the kids. I don't belong up there.

April leaves New Directions

April updates her status: Going to get sober, hello Branson!

Mr. Schue writes on New Direction's Wall:

Mr. Schue: April had to go, so that means we have to cut the show short.

Rachel: That might not be the case. I'll step in as understudy.

Mercedes: When did you ever want to be understudy?

Quinn: You don't even know the choreography.

Finn: Then we'll just have to help her.

Rachel and Finn are now friends

Rachel leaves the "Cabaret"

Rachel joins New Directions

Mr. Schue posts video "Somebody to Love"

Sectionals here we come!


End file.
